


Joli Papillion

by toastedbitch



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, Desperation, Face-Fucking, Inappropriate Use Of Nen, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Wing Kink, but so is pouf, cum stuffing, i made content for pouf, my bf really likes pouf so this is for him, nobody makes content for pouf, pouf is a dramatic little bitch, sexy little butterfly, slight blood kink, the title is in french bc im a drama queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastedbitch/pseuds/toastedbitch
Summary: Pouf gets so annoyingly horny that they call you in to handle him. This was entirely self indulgent, please comment any typos so I can fix them. Yeah, reader's a prostitute with a funky nen ability.
Relationships: Shaiapouf (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Shaiapouf(Hunter X Hunter/Male Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Chimera ants. A species of insect more human than any other. A monarchist species, headed by the king of the ants, and his three royal guards. The guards are meant to be respectable. Regal. Commandeering. That's what you were told at least. What you were told when contacted by the king of the species himself. You were a specialist of sorts, and not in the nen type variety. For a society to function smoothly, every necessity needed someone who could handle them with ease. Even the less than favorable necessities needed someone that could handle them. Escorts of your class were highly sought after by the rich, by the powerful. Often times the payment for one job was enough to satisfy the financial needs of one person for years. However, the payment you'd been offered for this task was one unlike any other. 

"Come to my palace, tend to my royal guard, and I'll grant you one Earthly desire, whatever you want will be given to you. So long as you can complete this task for me." That's what you'd been told over the phone by the species' reigning member. How could anyone pass up such an opportunity? Of course you'd agreed. Your eager compliance was met with instructions. Now you simply stood on the doorstep of your home, waiting for your ride to come. exactly as you'd been instructed to do over the phone. Once the car pulled up, a creature stepped out and bowed only slightly to you, it introduced itself as Neferpitou, one of the king ants three royal guards. Having never seen a chimera ant, you were shocked to say the least. The name alone implied that these creatures were meant to be insects, but this one was far from what the name suggested. Neferpitou was closer to a human in physical form than anything else. A human with the ears and tail of a cat. You couldn't help but acknowledge how incredibly attractive the guard was. You caught yourself hoping this was your client, since you could verify that, bug or not, at least Pitou was attractive. Deciding to play it safe, you slipped into the car languidly after flashing Pitou a playful smile.

"Pitou, is it?" you asked the ant, eyes scanning the figure as he slipped into the car "tell me, am I lucky enough that you're the guard I'm meant to service?" Pitou almost seemed to prickle at that, the hair on the back of his neck raising like a cats would.

"No, no not at all," he raced, nearly seeming flustered, "Your client is...too tense to be allowed to leave the palace currently." this peaked your interest, and you raised an eyebrow as the man? ant? cat? began to speak again "You will be servicing guard Shaiapouf, Pouf, until the king deems him fit for his royal duties again." you nodded, listening to the words pouring from Pitou's mouth. "I have been instructed by the king to answer any and all questions you have regarding your task and your client. Provided that you don't ask any questions that would bring the kings security into question." with that, Pitou was done. He looked to you expectantly, and you almost laughed. You couldn't help it, the idea of being commissioned by a king to screw a bug into complacency? It was all too amusing.

"My client, Pouf. You told me that he is not allowed to leave the palace as it currently stands? Why is that? Why is he in need of services from a human escort?" you asked quickly. The ant guard looked to you and launched into explanation with no hesitation. He'd been ordered to answer your question, and he couldn't disobey the kings direct orders. Over the course of the drive, you learned that ants were born of their queen, and their queen's food, meaning that some of them had been left almost entirely human. Thus some of them could not help but fall to the same vices that plagued so many members of human society, the royal guards were meant to be loyal to the king from birth until death. They were meant to be obedient machines for the kings protection, but Pouf's excessively human like nature had led to him obsessing over the king, Pitou had said that Pouf practically radiated arousal whenever near the king. It was becoming distracting and borderline dangerous to the king. Recently the insanity of Pouf's obsessive arousal had proven a threat to the king's chosen companion. Once Pitou was done explaining, you looked to the catlike creature.

"So the king chose me for my nen ability then?" you asked "He is aware it could most likely end Pouf's life if his affections for the king are that strong?" Pitou nodded and began to explain

"The king will explain the role your ability is meant to play," Pitou stated. You nodded, this was beginning to feel more like an assassination mission than a sexual task, but you could be hired for either, even both. Your nen ability was perfect for either, after all.

The ability was, in theory, quite unreliable. Too many conditions needed to be met, too many ways for it to backfire. Your ability was something of a contract, if certain conditions were met, you were able to "burn" your name onto your victim's heart, once done, the victim may only ever truly desire you. If the victim was to break this condition, the seal of your name would spread and burn their heart to a crisp, killing them instantly. The conditions, however, were tricky. The first condition that needed to be met, was that you had to have sex with the victim. The second condition was that the client had to agree to want you and only you for the rest of their lives, they had to prefer death over having someone other than you. From what you'd heard about Pouf, this ability would certainly kill him, if you could even get him to agree to it in the first place, which you seriously doubted you ever could. It troubled you to know that in order to be successful, you needed to do what sounded nearly impossible. Your thoughts were stopped by the car coming to a halt, Pitou led you out and escorted you to a separate room where you were met with the king, who was playing a game with a young woman. He looked to you and almost smiled, pausing his game with the girl to brief you on what you needed to know, he wasn't much for unnecessary conversation, so it was over quickly. You were instructed to fuck Pouf until he forgot about his lust for the king, you were told to do whatever it took to accomplish this, if you couldn't make that happen, then you were to kill pouf. if you couldn't succeed in one way or the other, you would be killed. You were told to inflict your brand upon his heart, so that if he ever strayed from his objective to the king, if his thoughts ever turned lustful rather than dutiful again, he'd be killed instantly. 

A creature approached you, instructing you to follow him. You were led into a room in which all potentially necessary supplies were lined up as if on display. The door closed and promptly locked behind you, you looked up from the spread of toys and your eyes locked on the only other person in the room. He was, captivating to say the least. slender and tall. His soft blond hair fell just to his shoulders, currently he was wearing only a pair of black slacks and what almost appeared to be a cape that seemed to be sewn into his skin. He was one of the most beautiful men you'd ever seen.

He looked you over, and it was the first time in years that you'd felt almost insecure in the presence of a client. He scoffed and looked away from you "I wasn't expecting a human when they told me you were coming," he sneered "if they had to send filth, I wish they would've at least brought me a handsome one,"

All at once your thoughts and resolve flooded back to you and you glared at him "Were you under the false impression that I was a reward for you?" you asked, your tone disgusted as you approached him slowly, gripping his face in your hand and forcing his eyes to meet yours, they widened in shock and he trembled with apparent rage. He wasn't allowed to hurt you. You were told he was promised a prompt execution by the king if he he dared try anything. "Don't be fucking stupid, Pouf. You became insufferable, and the king hired me to punish you. He's deemed you an inconvenience that needs to be dealt with." you punctuated your harsh words by shoving him onto the bed, he landed with a grunt, seeming offended, but obedient. If his king deemed he was to be fucked by this creature, then he'd take it. You smiled wickedly to yourself upon realizing that the front of your client's pants were already beginning to tent. Disgust flashed across Pouf's features when he realized you had noticed his growing erection.

"Pouf," you muttered, lowering one hand to gently palm him through his slacks, the other hand pressing against his throat "are you really that easy?" you said it with so much force that he felt as though you were spitting into his face. He glared at you with hatred burning in his eyes, but as you gripped his throat tighter and paid even more attention to his growing affliction, his head fell back and he whimpered breathlessly, his hips bucking up against your hand. You grinned triumphantly and the hand that was around his throat flew to undo his pants as your teeth latched into his neck. Pouf's back arched, and he cried out in pleasure as your teeth sunk into his flesh.

"You're so needy sweetheart," You breathed against his ear as you wrapped your hand around his cock, he gasped in a high pitch as you gripped him and began to slowly stroke his shaft. Fuck, if you didn't find him perfect. "Tell me, have they left you alone like this? All wound up and desperate?" he arched and cried out as you moved your hand faster, focusing most of your attention to his already leaking tip. "Oh, Pouf," you cooed mockingly "nobody here fucking likes you, do they? I know they don't. Your fellow guard complained about you the whole way here," you breathed into his ear "They went so far as to lock you in here so they didn't have to deal with you, did you know that?" 

Pouf glared at you, an enraged fire in his eyes "I'm too important to simply be tossed aside," he insisted, bucking into your hand like it was all he needed to survive whilst a strained whimper left his throat. 

"I'm sorry, Pouf, but they did. They threw you in here and intended to leave you to rot. No one in this palace likes you" you nearly purred, flipping him over so that he was face down on the mattress with his ass up, presented to you. You continued the movements of your hand as he began to tremble, his cape almost seeming to twitch the closer he seemed to cumming. You smirked to yourself as you slowly pressed your own erection against his bare ass, " I like you, Pouf," you said breathlessly as you rutted against his ass "I'm sure you can feel just how pretty I think you are, I find you so enjoyable, so beautiful. I'd never leave you alone like this. I hate seeing beautiful things suffer." you panted, pressing tightly against his ass. The sound of your heavy breaths punctuated by his loud cries of pleasure.

"Shut up!" Pouf panted "Shut up and fuck me like you were hired to, stop running your stupid mouth and just screw me!" He demanded breathlessly. 

"Pouf," you growled "don't be so goddamn demanding. I'd think that with my hand wrapped around your cock you'd remember who was in charge here." In hindsight, you should've expected retaliation, but you didn't think to expect it physically. As soon as Pouf twisted around, his hand made contact with your cheek, your skin burning immediately. You stopped all movement and Pouf's face fell. 

"Why did you stop?" Pouf snapped, almost frantically "You were hired to fuck me, so just do it! Get me off, you disgusting sub species!" he raced. You glared and without any warning grabbed both of his hands, pinning them behind his back and quickly tying them with a strand of rope from the table. "What are you doing?" Pouf panted, his pretty face now crushed against the bed, rather than answer directly, you grabbed his hair and pulled him up so you you'd speak directly into his ear. 

"I was told to do whatever necessary to keep you complacent, and I will do just that. If you cant fucking behave with your hands free then your hands don't get to be fucking free." you spat, dropping him on the bed before continuing to torment his needy cock. 

Pouf panted "I'm sorry," he tried, his cape trembling violently "I'm sorry I struck you. Please don't make me suffer for it." he whimpered as he spoke, his hips canting forward as you teased his cock with you hand, making loose upward strokes and tightening your grip once more as your hand moved back down. 

"Oh, Pouf, are you going to break so soon?" you teased, voice dripping with venom as your hand sped up, causing Pouf to cry out "I don't like toys that break so easily, but if you can't hold up any longer I'll forgive it, but only because you're so pretty and only if you beg for me. I love hearing your sweet little voice, I think it'll sound heavenly to hear you pleading for me. If you're really sweet, I may give you your hands back. Wouldn't you love to touch me?" 

With that, Pouf caved, tensing up before trembling and dropping his guard, his dick twitching in your hand "Please..." he whimpered desperately "Please, sir. I need it. I need you to make me cum. No one's ever touched me like this before, I cant take it anymore!" 

You smiled to yourself, pleased, but not satisfied "More," you demanded "tell me how good you feel. Tell me that you know no one else will ever make you feel this good." 

He gasped, stuttering out his next words shakily "You feel so incredible, no one will ever make me feel this good again, sir. Please, please, just let me cum for you, sir, I promise I'll be so good for you. I'll be so pretty for you." he insisted, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. 

"Pouf," you breathed, leaning close to his ear to speak, your body draped between the two sides of his cape, "You're already the prettiest man I've ever fucked. Show me how pretty you are when you cum, sweetheart. Let me see how pretty you can be. Cum for me, beautiful." you commanded "Cum for me and you'll have me until you can't take me anymore," with that command, Pouf fell apart, cumming in ropes across your hand whilst crying out in intense pleasure. The surprises hadn't stopped since you'd entered Pouf's room, so maybe you shouldn't have been so shocked when what you thought had been a strange cape unfurled into massive wings. The scales of his wings caught the light like stained glass, glittering vibrantly in the light of the dim room. Pouf was trembling, crying out as his wings shook, casting reflections onto the walls. You couldn't help but reach out and gently trail a hand along one of his wings, all the way from the tip of it to where it met his shoulder blade. You didn't expect him to notice or even care, so you were shocked when a high pitched cry left his throat as your hand ran along the wings. 

"Don't!" Pouf snapped, his enraged front seeming to flood back in "They're fragile!" at that you smirked and continued lightly running your hands along the glittery expanse of his wings, watching as Pouf trembled, and his hips twitched.

"Fragile?" you asked "They seem strong to me, very strong. I think you have the wrong word, Pouf. I think you mean to say they're sensitive." you hummed, still caressing his wings.

"Fuck!" Pouf screamed, his cock twitching violently as you teased his wings "Please! Stop it! I...I can't take it!" he insisted. You didn't listen, it was fascinating, Pouf was already hard and dripping again, just from the stimulation you were giving his wings. 

"I bet I can make you cum again just by touching your wings," you said quietly and Pouf whimpered pathetically in response. You continued running your hands along both of his wings, being sure to appreciate every dip, every fold, every individual scale as you caressed him. You watched, amused as Pouf desperately rocked his hips into the bed, his eyes squeezing closed as he approached his second orgasm. You decided on a bold move and leaned forward, trailing gentle kisses down his wing before nipping where his wing met his skin.

His hips came off the bed as he screamed, rocking through another orgasm with no chance to warn you, he sobbed at the pleasure, his voice shaking as he praised you.

"Sensitive," you confirmed, standing up and discarding your clothes whilst he watched you with a fucked out gaze "Pouf, you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, and I'm going to fuck you until you're sobbing." you promised 

Pouf didn't have time to react before the sensation of a cold lubricant was rubbed over his hole, he twitched, gasping in a high pitch as his hips bucked forward. you grinned at this and held him in place by the hip, your grip bruising his skin as the fingers of your other hand slowly began to prep him. Tears flooded his eyes as you stretched him, his wings standing straight and tense as his cock grew impossibly hard again, despite the pain of his overstimulation. He turned to look at you, his eyes teary and his face flushed a deep red "Please," he panted, his voice sounding broken "please, sir, fuck me. fuck me until I cant see straight, hurt me, please please hurt me, sir" 

You could never deny a request from such a perfect being, and almost as soon as he was done speaking, you slammed your full length into him. He wanted to be hurt, and you hated to deprive him. You untied his hands as you slammed into his tight entrance, your hands then moving to grip his hips in a crushing hold. He cried out, his back arching into a perfect bow as you as you tormented him, repeatedly hitting his prostate. His wings trembled with every thrust, and one of your hands gently trailed along the wing. With your other hand, you reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling his back tp your chest as he screamed, the new angle forcing you deeper inside the beautiful little butterfly. You moved a hand to his throat, the other still lightly stroking his wings. He choked out consistent pleading cries, riddled with praise, as you bit into the flesh of his shoulder before moving to lick the shell of his ear "do you want me, Pouf?" you asked, the hand on his throat moving to stroke his cock with in time with your thrusts,

"yes!" he gasped "yes, sir, I want you, I need you!"

"no one is ever going to fuck you with this much care again you know?" you panted into his ear and he nodded pathetically, wings trembling with each of your thrusts "I could treat you to this constantly, Pouf, but it takes a contract," you explained, slowing your hand as to tease him 

"anything, sir. ill give anything to have you, sir." he whimpered pleadingly "whatever it is! ill do it! ill be good!" he cried

"let me burn my name into your heart, pouf." you groaned, dick twitching inside of him "Do that and you're mine forever, but lust for someone else again and my mark will burn your heart to a crisp." Pouf shuddered at your words, and to your surprise, frantically nodded 

"yes!" he screamed desperately "Do it!" 

As soon as his consent was uttered, your aura raced to his heart, branding him forever. pain seared through him as the letters of your name marked him permanently as yours, he sobbed through it, his cock twitching in your hand "I...I'm going to cum again, sir!" he warned frantically. In response, you sped up.

"Do it, cum for me. make a mess of yourself." you instructed, immediately he came, arching against you and tightening around your dick, you groaned, pulling him tightly to you as he shuddered, his wings flapping frantically as you slammed him through his orgasm "take me. Pouf. just a little more and I'll cum for you too." you promised, nearing your own end.

He held onto you tightly, his whole body trembling from the overstimulation "It hurts!" he cried "fuck, sir! please cum in me." he panted, to which you practically growled, one of your hands still teasing his wings, forcing his abused cock to harden again. His wings trembled like leaves. His whole body could do little more than tremble as he whimpered and moaned weakly, occasionally gasping through sobs as you used his perfect little body to chase your own release. Finally, you found your end, holding him tightly against you as you came, buried completely inside if him. You nipped at his wings, hearing him sob as he came again, the force of your own orgasm practically knocking the air out of his lungs. Was this his third orgasm? Fourth? You'd lost count by now. 

You laid down with him, holding him tightly in your arms. He whimpered at the loss when you finally pulled out of him, your cum dripping out of him in a flood. He was exhausted, lying on the bed and panting, his body covered in a sheen of sweat as his trembling wings tucked away. You kissed his temple gently "You did so well, Pouf. You were so perfect for me." you praised, playing idly with his hair. He smiled, his eyes seeming suddenly sad.

"Did you mean it?" he asked, his voice trembly, like he may cry at any moment. "Did you mean it when you said I could have you so long as I staked my life on it? When you said that you'd treat me like this always so long as I agreed to die for it?" he continued "Or is it a cheap trick by the king and the others? Designed to destroy me."

You gasped slightly, gazing down at him, "They only wanted me to kill you with it if you decided you didn't like me>." you said softly, kissing him slowly. Maybe it was the afterglow, but you wanted him. You wanted to stay with him for the rest of your life. In your eyes, no one more perfect existed. "But I used it anyway." you sighed "because i want to keep you for myself. I'll be staying with you, Pouf. I just need to tell the king." 

Pouf's eyes lit up, and you stood, cleaning him and yourself up before dressing. "I'll be right back," you promised, kissing Pouf's forehead and leaving to find the king. When you found him, he was still playing his game, he looked to you expectantly.

"It is done, sire. Pouf is contracted to me, if his gaze strays again, he'll die, but I don't expect it to." You said, bowing slightly.

The king grinned, seeming impressed, "very well!" he exclaimed "I promised to grant your wish didn't I? What is it, then."

"I want Pouf." you declared firmly

"I don't understand." the king replied "Explain."

"He fascinates me, and he's far more lovely than anyone I've ever handled before, I want to stay here and continue to service him. That is my wish, sire."

The king seemed amused, but nodded regardless, "very well," he hummed "Pouf is yours then." with that he dismissed you, and you made your way back to Pouf, who was already sound asleep after his rough treatment. You smiled upon seeing him and gently kissed his sleeping form as you crawled into the bed with him and pulled him into you. "I'm staying. I'm yours." you whispered, thinking he was still sound asleep.

"good," he muttered "I'd miss you so much if you were gone, I don't think I'd be able to attend to my royal duties." he decided and you chuckled, kissing him one last time before he truly drifted off. 

Unlike any other job you'd ever had, you were actually glad for this one. You had always loved butterflies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please comment any typos so I can correct them!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my friends wanted pouf to get face fucked so uhhhh  
> tw for blood? i mean not much but its there. wing kink, cum stuffing, mild sadism

You stood in the slimly stocked kitchen of the palace, tapping your foot as you started into the mostly empty cabinets "Do you guys not feed the humans you have?" you asked Pouf, who was standing behind you in the doorway of the kitchen. Once his afterglow had worn off, Pouf had gone back to his usual demeanor. He was quite rude most of the time, and insisted he didn't want anything more to do with you, yet he still insisted on following you everywhere. It was almost as if he enjoyed your company. 

"If you hate the options so much, you could always leave." Pouf suggested literally and you laughed,

"Sure, I'll leave. I'll leave, you'll forget about me, and your heart will be dust in a matter of seconds." Pouf's face fell as the words "you'll forget about me" left your mouth.

"I wouldn't-" he started, but you stopped him before he could finish, handing him a jar before moving back across the room, 

"I know you won't, because I'm here to ensure it. Open that for me, bug boy." you said, gesturing at the jar. He paused before chucking the jar at your head, purposefully missing, causing it to shatter against the cabinet. Instantly, you were in front of him, pushing him back against the counter.

"You want to have a fucking attitude? Then get on your knees, and clean up the mess you made." you added, pushing him to his knees, directly into the shards of glass. Pouf yelped, his eyes widening as the glass cut open his skin, blue slowly seeping out of the lacerations. He jumped back, falling flat on his ass with a vague wince, scrambling to push aside the now ripped fabric of his pants. He plucked a small shard of glass from one of the deeper scrapes, his fingers smeared in blue. He started at the deep blue shade saturating his fingers before staring daggers into you, his eyes alight with fury. 

"Are you even paying attention?" Pouf shrieked, showing off his blood coated fingers, something akin to horror on his face "Look at this! I'm bloodied! I've been injured by a creature as lowly as you! If anyone found out, I'd never be respected as a guard again! You can have your fun, pet, but this level of insubordination is unacceptable!"

You scoffed and dropped to a knee, taking Pouf's fingers into your mouth. Maintaining eye contact, you gently trailed your tongue along his fingers, carefully sucking each one clean. He let out a shaky breath as he watched you pull away and rise back to your feet "Pet?" you asked, your tone sharper than the shards of glass, referring to his previous statement, he was listening to you intently, eyes still wide in shock from the feeling of your mouth on his fingers. "You think I'm your pet? I didn't realize that you were this fucking stupid, Pouf. I own you, it isn't the other way around. Fuck, Pouf, I didn't know you were just as dumb as you are pretty. Now,shut up and clean up your mess," you huffed "if you can't shut up on your own, I'll shut you up myself." 

"You shouldn't get to tell a royal guard what to do," Pouf muttered under his breath, reluctantly getting on his knees again, wincing, and beginning to gather the shards and throw them out. You watched him, noting how his eyes averted from his task and fell on you ever so often.

Without any hesitation, you moved in front of him, tangling a hand in his hair and forcing him to make eye contact with you, his demeanor shifted, confusion plastered on his features. "What did I tell you about shutting up?" you asked him harshly, tugging his hair sharply to drive your point even further "What did I tell you, pretty boy?"

He glanced at the tent forming in your pants, unconsciously licking his lips in anticipation. His hand trembled, moving to gently rest on your thighs. He looked up, his beautiful eyes meeting yours as he answered your question quietly "You said if I couldn't shut up on my own, then you'd make me shut up." 

You nodded approvingly, giving his hair a sharp tug with one hand, the other caressing his cheek "Very good," you praised "Now open your pretty mouth, or I'll open it for you."

He kept his mouth closed tightly, glaring at you silently as his hands tightly gripped your thighs. He breathed heavily, trying hard to show off his disobedient nature without having to open his mouth and speak. You smiled and traced his bottom lip with your thumb, looking into his lust glazed eyes. You glanced down, holding in a chuckle at how hard you could already tell he was, even touching him as little as you had already worked him up enough for his cock to be straining against the fabric of his pants. You traced his bottom lip with your left thumb, your right hand pushing your pants and boxers out of the way before grasping your own erect cock. Pouf kept eye contact with you, almost as if trying to challenge you, he didn't hand over his submission easily, which was something you were very grateful for. You smiled at him, your eyes shining with desire as you used the thumb tracing his bottom lip to pry his mouth open, Pouf putting up no resistance. Quickly, to avoid giving him the chance to pull away or close his mouth again, you slowly guided your cock into his mouth, watching as your actions made Pouf's eyes flutter shut. You sighed in pleasure, gently fucking his throat, being courteous enough to give him time to adjust to the feeling of you in his throat.

Pouf gagged slightly, his eyes already beginning to water as he tried his best to take all of you. "Are you a virgin, Pouf?" you asked, sounding bored "Because your so fucking bad at this that its pathetic. You can't even suck a dick properly?" Pouf's eyes shot open at your words, a whine leaving him and you moved quicker inside of his throat. His hands tightened on your thighs, his nails digging into your flesh as his own hips twitched at he treatment his mouth was receiving. You huffed, grabbing a handful of his hair to hold him steady as you fucked him. "You're so fucking disappointing. I really can't believe you have such a pretty mouth and it's so fucking useless. I'm not shocked though. I always expected you to be worthless."

You angled your hips, and aimed a sharp thrust into Pouf's throat, causing a strangled and pathetic noise to fall past his lips as tears ran down his cheeks. He looked up at you, his throat stuffed full and his teary eyes burning with rage. You grinned at him, fucking his throat purposefully, your end goal being to leave his voice hoarse and shaky. "I'm going to choke you on my cock until you faint, I'll keep the air out of your lungs for so long that you'll kiss my feet for letting you breathe once I allow you oxygen again," you promised, watching as Pouf trembled, his eyes sliping closed "Look at me," you commanded, his eyes flew open as the words left your mouth, doing his best to nod slightly in agreement. Finally showing a touch of obedience. "You can touch yourself, Pouf. I don't mind, just don't cum yet."

As the words left your mouth, a bolt of pleasure ran down his spine, his closed wings twitched before slowly uncurling, the limbs shuddering as he sloppily palmed himself. He opened his eyes to watch your face, blushing when he saw how mesmerized you seemed. Your mind wandered as you watched his wings fold, remembering how he reacted to having them touched when you fucked him. You thought about what he'd looked like when the touches you gave his wings pushed him into overstimulation. WIth a breathless sound, you pulled out of his mouth, watching the string of saliva connecting your cock and his lips slowly break. You grabbed his hands, helping him stand up before lifting him and wrapping his legs around your waist. You rested a hand on the back of his head, pulling him into a heated kiss. He draped his arms around your shoulders and whimpered quietly against your lips before you pulled away, scanning his beautiful features before smiling at him gently

"You taste disgusting." Pouf complained, his hands tracing your spine. His eyes widened as you left the kitchen, carrying him the short distance back to your room "What-" he tried to start, unable to finish his statement as you sat him down and pinned him against the wall, his wings making contact with the rough surface. He gasped sharply, glaring at you as you took his wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand. You used your other hand to slowly unbutton his shirt and rid him of his trousers. Watching as his wings twitched, patting against the wall and making him arch towards you. He watched your every move, his eyes following your hands as you undressed first him and then yourself. You hooked his leg over your hip, watching as he glanced down, his face heating up at the sight of both of you stripped bare. 

"Watch me," you instructed, and he nodded, his eyes watching as you slowly pressed into him, finding him to still be stretched from a brief morning interaction. He trembled, the knee on the leg he was standing on giving out as he whined at the intrusion. You moaned quietly, leaning to kiss his neck as you held him up, his legs dangling limply on either side of your hips. His head fell back, hitting the door with a thump. He gasped as you began to move, setting a slow pace of gently rocking into him, causing his wings to scrape against the wall. He moaned, his eyes squeezing shut as he held onto you for dear life, his nails carving into your back and making you pant. "Pouf, your so fucking tight, and so fucking warm. You feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock. Its like you were made to take me like this." 

"Thank you, sir." Pouf rushed, his breathing heavy as you repeatedly rammed into him, causing him to cry out in pleasure "Please, faster, sir," he begged, desperation in his voice "The wall...my wings...fuck! Fuck me! Please!" he was begging, you hadn't even asked him to and he was begging so beautifully for you. you sped up, your hips meeting his ass at a rapid pace. you spared a hand, opting to hold him up with just one, so you could reach out and trail your nails over his wings, making him scream in pleasure, his cock twitching between your stomachs "I'm going to cum, sir, please!" he announced, his orgasm already fast approaching. 

"No," you groaned, squeezing your eyes tightly at how good he felt around you, his muscles spasming as he neared his end "Don't you dare, Pouf. Have some fucking self control. If you can't, I swear I'll put a cockring on that pathetic prick of yours," Pouf twitched, his wings fluttering against the wall as you watched him, his cock leaking precum as he writhed against the door, his skin was flushed all over, the bites and bruises you'd left on him highlighted by the contrast the red brought. You knew he couldn't last, so you reached over and collected the aforementioned ring, slipping it on him and watching as his eyes flew open, tears immediately flooding them, 

"No!" he screamed, his nails digging into you harshly as he began to twitch through what had to be a ruined orgasm "Please! Please, I need it! I need to cum so bad, sir! Please let me cum! I'll be so pretty for you! Please!" he was rambling, begging insistently for you to let him cum. 

"You're not coming until after I do," You promised, biting harshly where his neck met his shoulder, your hips slapping against his, the sound echoing through the room as the wall shook from the force of your thrusts, causing Pouf's wings to continuously scrape against the paint "Don't worry, you won't have to wait long so long as you keep acting so perfectly. You'll make me cum in no time, beautiful." 

"Please," Pouf whimpered, wincing in both pain and pleasure at your brutal treatment "Please, sir, at the very least cum in me? Please, I want to feel you fill me up. I want you to stuff me so full of your cum, please sir, please just grant me that." he was pleading, his eyes glossy with tears as he looked at you, gasping through every word. You kissed him harshly, biting at his lips as he sobbed. 

"You want me to cum in you?" you asked, breathlessly, trying to get impossibly deeper within him "You want me to fill you up? Stuff you full of my cum until you're dripping?" Pouf nodded pathetically, whimpering at your words as you chuckled through your pants "I don't think you deserve it. I think I'll pull out just before I cum so I can cum all over your pretty skin. I don't think you deserve it inside of you.".

Pouf reeled back, tears streaming down his face "No! Please, please stay. Please, stay inside of me!" frantically, his legs wrapped around you just as you attempted to slip out, dragging you back into him "Please, sir." he whimpered again, his legs a vice grip around your waist. He scanned your face, vision blurry with tears, your hips stuttered and you groaned, removing his cock ring and watching his head fall back as he came violently. His whole body shook, and his wings tensed before encasing both of you, wrapping around you both almost protectively in such an intimate moment. they shivered as they remained closed around the both of you, watching them made your dick twitch inside of your partner. His legs tightened impossibly around you, holding you deep inside of him as he came. You fucked him through his high, moving as much as you could. One final thrust and you were cumming. Moaning his name as he cried out at the sensation of being filled so deeply rocked through him. 

"Good boy," you praised gently, carrying him to the bed and laying him down gently. Pouf panted, reaching down and using his fingers to push the cum that had leaked out of him back inside, an action you hadn't expected, he whined and practically convulsed as he came down. You watched as he slowly came to, his wings relaxing. You kissed his forehead, giving him a gentle smile as you smoothed his hair "Let me clean you up," you hummed, turning to get a damp cloth and a first aid kit. Once he was wiped up, and his knees were cleaned, you laid down behind him. Holding him as close as you could to your chest. "You're so perfect." you said softly "So fucking perfect," 

Pouf smiled, his eyes closing "I'm sorry for being so rude. I promise...I really do enjoy your company." he said quietly, rolling over to curl into your chest and tangling your legs together. He slung an arm over you, absently tracing shapes on your skin. You kissed him slowly, almost lovingly, as your hands gently trailed over his skin. Maybe you did almost love him.

"I wasn't too mean, was I?" you asked, Pouf laughed and shook his head, looking to you with a soft expression. "Good," you breathed, smiling, "I don't want to hurt you." You continued to hold him for the next hour, watching as he drifted to sleep. Your heart felt full with him there, you felt at peace. It was a feeling you wanted to bask in for the rest of your life. 

"I think I love you, Pouf." you muttered before drifting off yourself. You continuously underestimate how light of a sleeper a chimera ant guard was, and once you drifted off, Pouf moved to look down at you, his eyes wide and teary, his expression soft. 

"And I you." he said quietly, kissing your sleeping form before settling in next to you once more. You unconsciously wrapped your arms around him, and the two of you slept, wrapped in a lover's embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any typos you see so I can fix them!


	3. Chapter 3

Pouf bit down on his wrist, his eyes squeezing shut tightly as his head tilted back and his hips canted forwards. His long, purple hued legs wrapped tightly around your shoulders, slim ankles crossed behind your head. He forced his eyes open, watching you as you slowly swallowed his dick. "You're very g-good at this." he mumbled, his wings twitching. They wanted to be open so badly, he always needed to have them open when he was with you, even like this. Especially like this, but you'd told him to keep them down, lest you stop what you were doing. 

Was it some strange deep seated instinct within him to always have his wings on display when near you? As if to say "I'm the prettiest. I'm the best. Pick me. Keep me. I want you to fuck me." Currently though, he couldn't be bothered to care so much. Right now, with his cock stuffed down your throat, he didn't need to care about why his wings were so responsive to you. Currently the only objective was behaving for you so that he could display his wings for you again. He didn't want you to know how fragile he was for you, how enraged he was that you could break him down to nothing more than a creature designed to look pretty and take your cum. You were so weak to him, he far outranked you in species alone and the both of you knew it. 

He could kill you without having to think twice about it. He could easily get rid of you with no consequences, but he enjoyed it so much when you put him in positions like this one. Your head between his thighs, your warm mouth engulfing his dick until he felt as though he may see stars. He hated you for how easy you'd be to crush. Any resident of the palace could at any time kill you, in a matter of seconds you could be gone. Maybe that was another reason his mind screamed at him to display his wings when with you, as a threat. To his subordinates, if his wings were displayed, he was prepared to fight. As long as he could be there, you could be safe. Thinking about this made one of his wings inevitably twitch, blue in the corner if your eye. You stopped, pulling off of his cock with a wet pop.

"I told you to keep them closed or I'd stop," you hissed, roughly stroking his leaking cock as he nodded and forced his wing closed "good boy," you praised, going back to your work once more. His eyes followed you, watching you swallow his cock once more. He twitched, losing himself in you once again. His thoughts were consumed by his wings again, the feeling of your mouth making his mind and body buzz wildly. The closer he came to his end, the more lost he became in his thoughts. Why did he feel such a strong need to both protect you until his dying breath, and allow you to personally devour him whole. His wings were so aggressively sensitive for you. His hips bucked forward, orgasm mere seconds away when he heard a sharp knock at the door. 

Being currently lost in sensation, in the pure instinctive drive you caused to wash through him, he moved impossibly fast. As the knock rang out, you let his cock slip from his mouth, expecting him to respond to the knock. Pouf quickly moved in front of you on the floor and encased you in his arms. His wings flared out at light speed, wrapping around the both of you. "I'm busy!" he snapped, almost trembling from how tightly he was holding you "If it isn't life or death, get the fuck away from my door!" soon, receding footsteps could be heard. After a moment, Pouf relaxed and you were able to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Are you okay? " you asked, clearly confused, no one had ever bothered to touch you in the way he just had. Protectively. Least of all had you ever expected it from Pouf, so you happened to be majorly shocked, the way he moved for you, impossibly fast. Was the intention to protect you? Hide you? Whatever it was, you found it aggressively attractive, your cock twitching in its confines. "Pouf?" 

Head cleared, he looked up at you, "I'm fine, I hate to be needlessly bothered, though." he muttered, standing up with you. You grinned at him, eyes alight with something akin to mischief. He had, in all technicality, broken the rule you'd established and now you got to punish him for it. 

"Pouf, you opened your wings." you sang, now grinning brightly. You weren't quite sure if you'd call yourself a sadist or not, but regardless of title the idea of getting to punish Pouf was all encompassing. The image in your head of him tied down on your shared bed, purposefully giving the most careful attention to his wings. The idea of bringing him pain, of torturing him in such an intimate manner. The very thought made you feel dizzy with excitement. 

Pouf's eyes widened, he knew the deal you'd both made, he knew what you meant as soon as you said it. Obediently, he moved over, laying face down on the bed, his knees tucked under him, wings easily accessible. You watched him stretch out, admiring how beautiful his wings were when they shivered in the cold air. Their beauty never ceases to amaze you. The enchanting way the scales of his wings glittered hypnotically when the light touched them, casting beautiful reflections across all available surfaces. It was mesmerizing. 

Pouf trembled in anticipation, his breath catching as you gently trailed a hand across his wing, captivated by the way he twitched. "I...I wish you wouldn't. They're delicate, and you're so rough. You might break me if you aren't careful. Don't touch them," he said it all so quickly, his voice trembling as he spoke. 

"Really?" you asked, still carefully tracing every shape on his wings. He watched you over his shoulder,eyes alight with excitement, his cheeks flushed a vibrant red. You noted the way he shook, the way his hips would rock when your nails gently scraped along the surface of his wings. His breath came out in shaky pants, his whole body soaked in sweat even after only the bare minimum of attention. 

"Please!" Pouf gasped, his head dropping down on the mattress, his cock dripping onto the sheets beneath him. Sensitive. HIs wings were so very sensitive. He groaned quietly, his voice pitching up as he whined

"Please what?" you asked him, your eyes focused on his every move. He was so immaculately beautiful to you. You couldn't help but keep your eyes on him, especially in intimate moments like this. 

"Please, let me cum. I'm already so close. Just...please keep going." Pouf pleaded desperately, tears welling up in his eyes as his body shook in anticipation of his coming release. His eyes fluttered shut, his cries of pleasure increasing in both pitch and volume the closer he got to his end. 

"No," you decided, pulling your hands away and sitting back on the bed, not even close enough to feel how warm your skin was from excitement. You watched as he shuddered, his body trembling from the sudden change "I'm going to edge you. We are going to sit here and do this, repeatedly, until I decide we're done. Then I'll let you cum, but only from me touching your wings, and only when I say your done, unless i change my mind and decide I want to fuck you. Do I make myself clear?" 

"What? That's ridiculous. I need you, and I need you right now. Not later, not when you say, now. Make me cum, sir. Right now." He demanded, turning to look at you, his face scrunched up in offense. He couldn't believe your desire to deprive him like this, although at the same time the thought of being forced so close to the edge, only to be repeatedly pulled back down made his cock feel impossibly hard. He knew how excited it made you when he snapped at you, he could recall you referring to him as a brat. The dynamic of his brattiness made things more fun on his own end as well. To him, now seemed like the perfect time to act out. You'd made him mad, afterall. You didn't deserve his obedience. 

"If you won't touch me, I'll just take care of myself." he decided after a beat of silence. He turned to face you, his back against the headboard, long legs crossed at the knee, his dick resting against the soft skin of his thighs. Shakily, he wrapped a hand around himself, something he'd done only one other time before, but he'd learned from you that trying new things was more than worth the struggle. His back arched against the headboard as he experimentally ran his thumb over the leaking tip, a shattered gasp leaving his throat, his pretty legs shaking almost as badly as his wings. 

You watched him with a glint of mischief in your eyes, you didn't mind if he wanted to touch himself, nothing in your decided rules said he couldn't. Besides, he was unreasonably beautiful like this, had you taken the time to adequately appreciate his thighs? You made a note to remember to try to get your dick between them sometime soon. A sound from Pouf's throat brought you out from your thoughts. You moved quickly, ripping his hand away from his cock and pinning it above his head against the headboard "You still don't get to cum, baby." you reminded, biting down the side of his neck as he shivered. Your free hand squeezing his thigh, admiring how soft his skin was. You bit down harshly where his neck met his shoulder, smiling as he arched and cried out

"Be careful with me!" he snapped desperately, his hips twitching towards you. His whole body shook, he couldn't help but feel like his whole body was electrified, most of the electricity buzzing in his wings, which felt absolutely overstimulated "I'm fragile! You'll make me bleed again, sir." 

Once he came down, you flipped him over on his front again "One more, beautiful. Let me get you close one more time, after that I'll fuck you." you promised him, kissing down his left wing, across his back, and up the right wing before biting the tip of the right wing. You grinned to yourself as he began to sob, his eyes squeezing shut as he gripped the sheets in tightening fists. You smiled to yourself, lubing your fingers in between carresses to his wings "Don't you dare cum before I say you can." you instructed, sliding two fingers into him, stretching him out for later "Cum now and I'll choke you within an inch of your life." 

Pouf trembled, trying so hard to keep himself in check, but the combination of your fingers deep inside of him and your tongue trailing over his wings was almost too much. He bit down harshly on his arm, soon tasting blood. "Please, stop. I'm close again. I'd hate so much to ruin things now that we're so...fuck...so close." You grinned at his obedience, pulling your fingers out of him and watching as he twitched back down. Planting a kiss between his shoulder blades, you turned him over so you could watch his face while you fucked him in his overstimulated state. 

Once he was relaxed, you held him still, a hand on his soft thigh, the other holding his hip as you slowly pushed into him. He arched, groaning quietly once you'd bottomed out inside of him. You moved a hand to rest on his splayed out wing, causing Pouf to scream out in pleasure. He bit down on his wrist as you began to move, relishing in the feeling of how roughly you fucked into him. "Please, sir, I won't last long. I'm sorry." he panted

"Shh, you've been so good. You're so beautiful I won't last long either." You informed him, already worked up from getting to treat him so roughly. "I just want you to keep me inside of you when you cum. You can do that, right?" you punctuated the statement by squeezing his thigh roughly. 

"Yes, yes I can do that. Yes, sir." Pouf raced. You smiled, leaning over him so that your foreheads were pressed together while you slammed into him hard enough to make the bed rattle the wall. Pouf huffed, gasping for air as he raced towards his end, he held onto your shoulder blades tightly, his cock twitching as he reached his end. 

"Fuck, Pouf, you're so tight. Cum for me, be good and look at me while you do." You instructed, groaning loudly as he tightened around you, his legs forcing you to still inside of him, barely able to move your hips at all. He sobbed through it, his body arching off the bed as he painted his stomach white before relaxing. "God, you're so fucking beautiful. Fuck. I'm gonna cum," you warned, grinning as he tightened his legs around you once again, the action pushing you over the edge. You groaned, cumming hard, your cock still buried deep inside of him. You couldn't help but gasp as he raked his nails down your back. "fuck, you're perfect." you commented, catching your breath. 

Pouf whimpered as you pulled out slowly and moved to lie beside him, gently rubbing your hands over his heated skin. You kissed him before standing up and scooping him into your arms. "What are you doing?" he asked, his head rested against your bare chest as you carried him towards the bathroom.

"Let me pamper you," you hummed, running him a bath. You gave him a quick kiss before lighting a few candles and running a bath for the two of you. "You've earned it." 

Pouf smiled at you, his eyes almost teary, as they tended to be whenever he felt anything. "Thank you for everything." he breathed 

"It's nothing, I love you, remember?" you asked, adding salts to the bath 

"I remember. I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Being in the palace with Pouf was rarely a boring experience. You were almost never alone, and you always had something to do, whether it be read, track your client log, or fuck Pouf until his legs gave out. There was always something to do, but at an ungodly hour this morning, Pouf had rolled out of bed, kissed your forehead, and informed you that he had business to attend to today, and that you'd have to entertain yourself until he returned. You had hoped he'd be back by lunch, so the two of you could've sat together. Now it was late afternoon and there was still no Pouf.

Bored and hungry, you slipped out of the room silently, without anyone around to talk to, it seemed almost illegal to make any noise. That's what your mother always told you "Make no noise, cause no trouble for those more important than you. Do as your told, and keep it simple." You thought of her words, her voice fading from your mind as you entered the kitchen. Maybe it was just a bad day, it had to be a bad day for you to be thinking of your mother. Huffing, you decided there was nothing in the kitchen worth you time, and you turned your back. No one had told you that you couldn't explore, so you began to wander aimlessly, heading towards a room where you could hear voices.

You peered inside upon nearing the room, watching as the king dumped his pieces on the board in front of him. "You," he said firmly, locking eyes with you from where you were "come in here."

You could never properly read the king, so having him speak to you so shortly terrified you. "You're human. Take Komugi here and find her something to eat. Befriend her while I prepare for our next match. You nodded quickly, helping the girl stand.

"Oh! You didn't have to help me! I'm fine, I don't want to cause any trouble." she raced, waving her hands frantically at you. You chuckled slightly, following her out of the room. She used her cane to guide herself, walking surprisingly confidently.

"You're Komugi then?" you asked, while Pouf was nice to have around, you still craved the polite interactions that you could only share with someone you had never and would never fuck. Not to mention that Komugi seemed to be very kind. You decided she would be nice to have near. A good option for a friend. 

"Yes! and what's yours?" Komugi asked you quickly as the two of you walked along, smiling brightly. You noted how friendly she was, logging it away in your brain with the countless other analyzations of people you'd interacted with.

"That's not important." You laughed, your eyes closing when you smiled, although it was nothing to smile about. You'd been using fake names for so long that you couldn't remember which was your real one, it really wasn't important to you at all. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Komugi stumbled awkwardly. Something about her made you feel safe. You imagined this was what it would have been like to have a childhood friend, had the action been permitted.

"You play board games with the king?" you asked, walking with her, aiming to make pleasant small talk now, to get to know her. She flung an arm out as she spoke excitedly, accidentally smacking into an ant you hadn't seen before. He was, in your opinion, hideous. He had the body of an overly muscled man, and a lower body almost reminiscent of a goat. 

"I'm sorry!" Komugi raced, dropping her cane to bow apologetically, her hands clasped in front of her. You were completely caught off guard by how enraged the creature seemed, and by how much larger than Komugi he was. Making no sound, the creature just glared at her, moving an arm as though to strike her. 

Prostitutes of your nature were trained to be graceful, to be elegant, and to be quick on their feet. Agility was part of the job. Assassins were trained to be even faster. The training for both left with a fascinating ability to move as quickly as possible with no indication that you ever even thought about moving. Before his hand could even get near Komugi, you had moved her. You'd pulled her behind you in an instant.

Though she couldn't see, she could sense the tension in the air, and she clung to your shirt nervously, her small hands trembling. "I can't believe someone as smart as the king can allow such filth to roam his palace." the ant barked "Humans are worthless! You aren't good for anything more than food or entertainment. I'll finish the both of you off here; the king will thank me later," with that the ant moved to grab Komugi from behind you. 

You weren't very good at thinking before you acted, and you swung at him, managing to land a meager hit on the ants cheek. He was unscathed, however your hand was bleeding profusely and you weren't sure that you hadn't sprained your wrist. In the last second before the ant grabbed you, lifting you up like you were nothing, you shoved Komugi out of the way. It was a habit of yours to value other people's well being far above your own. Komugi scrambled back, helplessly calling for someone to come help you.

"Fucking let me go!" You screamed, kicking at the large ants chest as he dangled you in front of him like a doll, starting you down as though trying to decide something about you. Most likely deciding how he wanted to end your life. Holding you up in one hand, he delivered a punch straight to your jaw, forcing you to cry out in pain, blood pooling out of your mouth from where your cheek had been cut open by your cheek. "Just let me go." you insisted, the pain from a single punch from this creature unlike anything you had experienced before. 

Pouf sat with Pitou in a room filled with books on the same floor of the palace as the one you were currently facing death on. He squirmed, having been nervous for your safety all day. He didn't like you alone. You being alone left him spiraling in thoughts of all the terrible things that could happen to you. Pitou's ears wiggled, and he looked up from a book he was scanning "I think I heard something." he chirped, prompting Pouf to listen.

A cold shock of fear ran through him as he heard your voice, crying out and begging to be let go. He was out of the room in seconds, racing towards Komugi's repeated cries for help and what sounded like cries of pain in your voice. Your tone made panic race through him, knowing that you were hurt terrified him. He spun around the corner in time to see Youpi drop you to the ground, watching as blood dribbled from your mouth. You barely dodged what most likely would've been a fatal kick to your ribs.

It felt as though Pouf teleported from how fast he moved, now standing between the creature and you "What the hell are you doing?" you heard him yell, your head spinning as you moved to help Komugi off the floor. "Youpi, you could've killed him! Look at the shape he's in!" Pouf was screaming, his face close to the other ant's, who just statred back, completely unbothered.

"He's just some human!" Youpi snapped "He's replaceable! I doubt the king would've cared if you'd let me rip his head off! Besides, the little shit got in my way. I was going to get rid of the helpless blind bitch while I had the chance. He even hit me!" while he ranted, you slowly moved away with Komugi, guiding her back to Meruem while she cried, apologizing for the trouble she put you through.

"I don't care about Komugi." Pouf spat, shiving Youpi to the ground in front of him "but if you ever come near him again, if you ever even look at him again, I'll fucking kill you." it was a promise, not one Youpi undestood, but one he had to honor if he wanted to live.

You could hear their argument continuing for a bit before you were finally out of earshot, Pouf's words ringing in your head. As you entered the throne room. Meruem looked up, face falling when he saw your beaten state. "Komugi!" he raced "What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked, checking her over.

"I'm fine." she insisted, looking to you "someone tried to kill me, I think, but he protected me." she practically beamed. When had she ever had a friend like this?

"Who was it?" Meruem asked you, his eyes sharp, rage clearly flicking through him. You'd never been able to read him so clearly.

"Pouf stepped in. I think he called the guy Youpi." you sighed, head throbbing. "He said he was going to kill us both because we were replaceable. I tried to stop him."

"Thank you," Meruem sighed "I'll be informing all ants under my rule that you are not to be touched. Anyone who lays a hand on you will be executed by me. You may return to your room now. Pitou will come to you soon to fix the worst of your injuries."

You nodded, thanking him as you made your way back to your room. As soon as you got inside, you fell onto the bed and curled up. You were right, today wasn't a good day for you. Minutes later, Pitou came in, fixing the worst of your injuries before leaving at your request. You sighed, locking the door before laying down on the bed. Tears almost came up in your eyes, but you decided long ago that tears weren't worth your time. You sat there and thought. You thought about how Pouf didn't care if someone as fragile as Komugi lived or died. It made you wonder about him. It made you question how he actually saw you. Were you expendable to him as well? You knew how unnecessary you were to almost everyone in the world. You were raised to be used, you were a tool to far too many. It made you tired. You tried so hard not to mind, did everything you could think to to not have to mind, but here you were, regardless.

"Never make trouble for those more important than you," you muttered, reciting your mother's less than pleasant rules to yourself as you fell asleep. blood from your knuckles staining the sheets.

You woke up hours later, feeling physically much better than you had before. You tensed when the door started to open, sure that it was Youpi coming to finish what he'd started. You relaxed as Pouf walked in, the tension radiating off of him in waves was unreasonably nerve wrecking. 

"Are you stupid?" Pouf reeled, his voice sticky with rage, his words clinging to your skin like tar. "He was going to kill you! Why didn't you just run? Why were you trying to play hero and protect that fucking idiot? You almost died! He was going to kill you..." his voice trembled at the last line "He was going to kill you." he stated it again to himself, tears pooling in his eyes. 

You were too furious and on edge to care though "Because he wanted her dead, Pouf! She's blind and dumb and too nice for her own good! She apologized to him and he was going to kill her! I couldn't just stand there and let him! How the hell would i live with myself then? I'm not a fucking ant, Pouf! She's not expendable to me!"

"She's useless!" he retorted "She's blind and stupid and she's nothing but a distraction to the king!"

"She's a person! She isn't a fucking threat to you, Pouf! None of us fucking are! You're the superior! You're the stronger one! The rest of us are nothing to you! She can't fucking hurt you, Pouf!" You reeled, anger boiling over into hurt "I'm nothing to you! I'll never be half of what you are! I'm just some expendable fucking human so why don't you fucking kill me!" you snapped. wrapping his hand around your throat "There's plenty more whores and assasins out there. You don't need me."

Pouf started at you, his eyes wide and teared over, he dropped his hand from your throat and pulled you into his chest "I'm mad because I do need you," he sighed through the tears that ran down his cheeks "I don't know what I'd do with myself if you got hurt, and you were just being so reckless...I was scared. I love you, so I was terrified. I never want to see you hurt again."

The kindness made you crack and tears raced down your cheeks for the first time in years. You pulled him into a kiss, heated and desperate for him, Nothing felt better than he did. Nothing felt more at home than being with him did. You bit at his lips, causing him to whimper quietly as he sat on the bed with you, tangling himself in your limbs and pulling at your clothes "Please," he panted "Fuck me. I need...I need to feel you. I need to know you're still here." he begged, his lips still pressed against yours.

You nodded into the kiss, stripping his clothes off of him with ease. You pushed him over, moving on top of him, after your mutual stripping, you were both left bare. "I want to try something different," you breathed, watching Pouf's face 

"Yes, what is it, anything." Pouf rambled, his hard cock twitching "Whatever you want, I just want to feel you close to me." he was begging, watchong you move as you collected a bottle of lube from the nightstand and coated his fingers.

"Trust me, follow my lead, and don't you dare try to take control of me." You stated firmly "I want to ride your cock," with that you aided him in pressing his fingers into you, a sensation you hadn't felt in ages. The slow stretch forced a small whine from your throat. Pouf was a good learner, and after all the times you'd done this for him, it wasn't hard for him to learn how to do it for you. 

Pouf watched your every move, fascinated by the way you felt around his fingers, it wasn't long before you were stretched out, cock twitching, "Okay. I'm ready." you breathed and Pouf let his fingers fall out of you. Per your request, he moved so he was sitting with his back against the headboard. After a second of adjusting, you sank down on his cock with a gasp, whimpering his name at the way he filled you so nicely.

His hips twitched as you took him fully, a loud cry of pleasure leaving his throat. You grinned, sweat shimmering on his body, wings fluttering against the headboard. You gave him a smile before pinning his hips to the bed "I'm not moving unless you beg me to." you said sharply. Greatly satisfied when Pouf immediately launched into a string of pleas mixed with praises.

"Please, fuck, Please move. You feel so perfect, you're so warm and tight I...I can't take it." He raced, his hands gripping your hips so tightly you feared they may bruise

"Good boy," you praised, lifting yourself up and setting a steady pace, your hands stabilized on his chest as you bounced "So good, Pouf. If I'd known your cock would feel this good buried inside of me, I would've started there." 

He shuddered, clumsily thrusting up into you, despite the fact that he was doing surprisingly well for a virgin, you couldn't help but give into the urge to tease him. "Oh, fuck~ Are you already that worked up? Do you want to cum in me that bad?" every word came out breathlessly as he did his best to slam into you, your cock twitching as he repeatedly drilled into your prostate. "You want me so fucking bad then take me. I've seen you fight, there's more power in your hips than this. Fuck me! Fuck me, please, Pouf!"

The mixture of praise and degradation went straight to his cock, making it twitch inside of you, a feeling that made you gasp. You grabbed his hand and placed it on your own cock "Pouf, please, I'm so close, and you deserve to know what it feels like to have someone cum around your cock." you rushed. 

Pouf moaned, holding onto you tightly "I'm so close, please, can I cum in you?" he asked frantically, his hips stuttering with restraint.

"Yes, yes." You chanted, giving him the permission he needed so badly, "Please, Pouf!" as soon as his name left your mouth, he came, a loud whine leaving his throat, You followed seconds after, making Pouf cry out once again as you tightened around him. You moaned his name, your hips twitching as you came down. You panted, kissing him as you lifted yourself off of him, his cum already dripping out of you.

He wrapped you in his arms as the two of you relaxed after all of that, "I really love you," he said quietly and you kissed him gently once again

"I love you too," you hummed, curling close to him "I know I tell you this all the time, but you really are the most beautiful man in the world."

He laughed smiling down at you "I'm so glad i have you," he breathed. Losing himself in thought as you cleaned up and laid back down beside him. He knew that with the king's decree of your immunity, you were safer now than you had been before. Although he knew that even a declaration from the king wasn't always enough. In that moment, as he watched you drift off, he promised himself that he would protect you above all else from now on. You came before anyone else, even the king. He would ensure your safety, or he would die trying.


End file.
